


【米英】纠缠

by Hrmine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrmine/pseuds/Hrmine
Summary: 一边写一边怀疑人生，我是写了个寂寞吗？
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	【米英】纠缠

**Author's Note:**

> 一边写一边怀疑人生，我是写了个寂寞吗？

距离他上一次回家确有一段时日，可阿尔弗雷德还没做好一进屋就面对物是人非的准备。

好吧，所谓的一段时日其实是几年了，所谓的物是人非不过是亚瑟罕见地不在家，陈设也与记忆里不同。自己什么时候这么大惊小怪了？

把手提袋在餐桌上放下，轻车熟路走进厨房，给自己倒一杯水。阿尔弗雷德注意到亚瑟换了新的茶杯，餐碟也不是从前的风格。陌生细节带来微妙的不满，同时又唤醒久远的记忆。小时候刚刚来到这里，上下楼梯还需小心翼翼时，他看着房间里的摆饰与现在的心情所差无几。那时候亚瑟离家后自己才会蹦蹦跳跳进入每一个房间，试探着伸出手触碰桌上的笔记本，拉起窗帘委地的一角在手里捻，直到闭上眼也记得地毯上的每一处花纹，融进这个家里。

他根本不需小心翼翼。即使是年幼的阿尔弗雷德也很快意识到了这一点。亚瑟非常宠爱他，不过分的要求几乎有求必应。直到现在他也不否认遇见亚瑟是件改变命运的好事，他只是不可能再像放学第一次被人牵着手接回家那样，悄悄在本子里写“I love him”了。阿尔弗雷德暗自思忖着打开书房的门，整栋房子里唯一不见变动的一间。

桌上，相框的位置空着，和他离开时一样。阿尔弗雷德拉开抽屉，不出所料见到一摞相同款式的本子和倒扣着的相框。

阿尔弗雷德盯着那个相框却没有翻过来，轻轻拿起来最外侧的一个本子翻开第一页，犹豫片刻还是将本子放了回去，关上抽屉离开房间。

他不知道亚瑟会几点回来。这次回家完全是心血来潮、临时起意，没有电话联系，连短信都没发一条。最近阿尔弗雷德天天泡在实验室里，知道自己几个多月来处于音信全无的状态。上一次和亚瑟没有任何联系还是他刚刚离家去上大学的时候。那个在压抑里收尾的暑假，走在陌生校园面对围绕身边的笑脸只觉得聒噪的一年。

倒不如说这几个月的消失根本就是有意为之。

阿尔弗雷德揉了揉眉心。这些年来他回家还没面临过如此冷清的景象，过于安静的环境反而让他想起种种不愉快的回忆。他打开电视，窝在沙发上随意切换频道看节目。热闹的声响没能缓解心情，反而让回忆渐渐清晰。坐在自己从前居住的房子里，他的灵魂抽离身体，浮向空中看起往事重播。

搬出修女收容孩子们的“家”，搬进另一个家，这意味着什么？对于彼时的阿尔弗雷德而言，意味着他可以独占一个大人的全部注意力，让他听自己讲话。跟亚瑟回家后的第一天，他放学时仍习惯性地向校门右侧拐，肩上突然被点了一下。阿尔弗雷德仰起头，看见亚瑟冲自己笑，声音里漏出压抑过后的开心：“以后放学后要往反方向走啦。第一周我来接你，以免你找不到路。现在回去吧？”

他注意到亚瑟的手指局促地攥在一起，像努力握住根本握不住的东西。于是阿尔弗雷德抓上亚瑟的手，点头：“回家吧。”

那天的风和煦吗？那天的云霞好看吗？阿尔弗雷德全无印象，只记得亚瑟的手很暖，指腹握笔的地方有薄薄的茧，温柔地拉着自己等待信号灯。亚瑟一路边走边讲，叫他在路口时千万不能和人玩闹。阿尔弗雷德乖乖地应着，心里却觉得有点好笑，这些他早就学会了。可他仍像第一次被叮嘱一样认认真真看着亚瑟的眼睛说，好，我记住了。他注意到亚瑟的眼睛是非常漂亮的绿色。

他跟着亚瑟回到家。

房子前面种着花，暂时还只有枝条和绿叶，院子里放着一套木桌椅——他昨晚被牵回家时因夜色阻隔没看清的东西。亚瑟解释说种的是蔷薇，不知道最后会不会开出花朵。他在厨房准备晚餐的时候阿尔弗雷德趴在台阶上，从扶手缝隙里看着他切蔬菜。生疏的刀法，和修女们利落的动作截然不同。他走下楼去，坐在餐桌旁的椅子上继续看着亚瑟。也许自己当初该为修女帮忙而不是趁清净专心看书，那样他现在就可以像修女们一样利落地准备好饭菜。他饿了。沉默片刻，阿尔弗雷德讲起了今天在学校的事，一边讲一边继续等亚瑟。

没过多少时日阿尔弗雷德便开始自己回家并在到家后找到亚瑟，大声告诉他自己饿了。有时候亚瑟忙着写稿，于是他就被特许先吃点零食。一边吃零食他一边想，亚瑟忙着写东西时的反应很可爱，因为这种时候他暂时顾不上摆出家长的样子，埋在稿纸里匆匆地小声嘟囔几句。他们的年龄本就相差不大，比起父母的角色，亚瑟的脸和举动怎么看都更像哥哥，只不过年长他十岁而已。

那段时间他也很乐意喊亚瑟“哥哥”。这个称呼似乎触动到亚瑟的心事，让他无法抵抗。阿尔弗雷德用这个称呼逃过几次成绩不佳的盘问，不过更多时候是为了看见亚瑟无意识露出的微笑。这和他吃下亚瑟做不成功的饭菜却依旧说喜欢大约是相同的道理。

那些蔷薇花最终开放了。一季一季地开，攀着墙袅娜地绽放，柔软细嫩的花瓣被风捻住来回抚弄。阿尔弗雷德从仰望花朵长到了视线与花苞平齐的高度，回家时娴熟地打开信箱将两个人的信件分开——大多数时候只有亚瑟的——分拣好拿到书房里。他从亚瑟书架上随便抽本书，坐进他对面的椅子里。亚瑟的书多半是文学，他看得敷衍，看几段抬一下眼，瞄着亚瑟像是写得差不多了才将手里一沓信件递过去：“都是给柯克兰先生的。”

“琼斯先生羡慕了？”

阿尔弗雷德沉默了一会儿：“你当初为什么不改我的姓？”

“亲人还是值得纪念的，难道不是吗？”

“是是是，你说得对。即使我还没开始记事时他们就遭遇不测，连名字都没来得及给我取。”

亚瑟拆信的动作顿住了，无奈又好笑地瞧着他，手肘撑在桌子上：“也可能是因为以前没发现你这么想和我同姓。要不现在改？”

“免了，”阿尔弗雷德嫌弃地摆摆手，预感到接下来的话词不达意但还是开口，“我可不喜欢这么正派的姓。”

似乎早料到会得到这样的答案，亚瑟并未露出失望的神色，拆掉最后一个信封浏览起信件内容。阿尔弗雷德以为他不会再说什么了，准备起身离开。可亚瑟这时开口了：“琼斯是个很好的姓，将来要和你结婚的人应该会愿意改。”

见鬼。亚瑟怎么突然聊起这个？阿尔弗雷德无端脸红起来，突然想起床下位置不对的杂志：“我又没有在谈恋爱！嘿，你居然偷翻我东西。”

“拜托，我只是去拿要洗的衣服。谁叫你总是扔得乱七八糟？况且这个年纪谈恋爱是很正常的事。有喜欢的人就去追，没什么大不了的。”

确实没什么大不了。可是就有种没来由的烦躁感挠着心底。

假如——这显然是未曾发生过的事，就像阿尔弗雷德没能学会修女的厨艺为晚餐时间添份力——假如亚瑟一屋子的文学书让他对词汇的含义更敏感，他就会把“喜欢”换成“适合”。他并不适合却十分喜欢的姓氏，以及他即将喜欢的其他与之相关的东西。

大约在临近复活节的某个星期日黎明，阿尔弗雷德被模糊的交谈声吵醒，睁开了眼任凭自己陷在床里，心情烦闷。学校里关于复活节的话剧彩排不关他事，这个周末应该用来好好补够觉再看一整天漫画。他昨天明明告诉过亚瑟，对方却没放在心上。

这么肆无忌惮地到访，八成又是弗朗西斯。阿尔弗雷德轻轻打开房门，沿着楼梯往下走，他不想惊扰他们，又好奇弗朗西斯这次在搞什么。从楼梯拐角他隐约看到法国人熟悉的背影，却没见到亚瑟，但是弗朗西斯明明正和谁交谈。阿尔弗雷德又往外探了探脑袋，看见一个穿着女仆裙子的女人。

女仆？阿尔弗雷德愣了愣。亚瑟往日对法国人的挖苦让他第一时间想到的绝不是“弗朗西斯好心雇了一个女仆帮忙”，而是“弗朗西斯竟然叫了这种服务，这是他俩谁的癖好？”震惊之余多看两眼，阿尔弗雷德不得不承认法国人在这方面的眼光很好。小女仆的细腰看起来不盈一握，黑色丝带勒紧系好的结简直就是欲盖弥彰，让人只想一把扯开。

“转一圈，裙摆提起来，慢一点。”

弗朗西斯的声音打断了他的胡思乱想。阿尔弗雷德警惕地往回躲了下，确定自己没被发现又重新看过去。黎明的太阳升起，阳光正从落地窗洒进来。逆着光线，阿尔弗雷德看向沐浴在晨曦里纤细的女孩子。覆盖在薄薄头纱下的浅金色碎发，微微晃动的裙摆，嘴角矜持的弧度，挺直的背，看起来那么神圣却又诱人，让人生出隐秘而羞耻的觊觎之心。啊，那个小女仆转过来了。

阿尔弗雷德丝毫没有注意到自己屏息凝气紧抓着楼梯扶手。他脑子里全是清晨最容易产生的那些幻想，亟待看一眼小女仆的样子然后回房间。也许翻出床下那些杂志？总之他肯定要回床上度过早间时光了。

侧脸的轮廓看起来异常熟悉。隔着远远的距离，阿尔弗雷德却能瞬间断定那双眼睛一定是清透的绿。他被钉在原地无法动弹，看着那个人转过身，渐渐再次背对着他。那张脸他再熟悉不过。他朝夕相处了十年的哥哥。

阿尔弗雷德惊讶于自己从未注意过亚瑟这样的一面，更惊讶于亚瑟的脸并没有让他的兴奋消退。相反地，或许只是因为青少年高涨的激素水平，总之悖德的事情开始具备吸引力，他脑子里挥之不去的全是亚瑟淡漠又顺从的神情。血液涌向下半身彻底唤醒清晨的欲望，他不能自已地想要扯开裙子掐着亚瑟的腰进入他。

顾不及思考这是不是不应当，阿尔弗雷德首先决定解决生理问题。他转身上楼，快要进入自己卧室时又猛地停住，转头盯着亚瑟房间虚掩的门。一分钟后他回来，手里多了件衬衣。衣领上有他从没细闻过的古龙水味，清淡的水生调让他几乎要烧起来。

床板的摇晃，低沉的喘息声。空虚感取代快感占据大脑，阿尔弗雷德这才有心思质疑亚瑟为何穿那样的衣服给弗朗西斯看。他看了看手里那件衣服，将它藏起来，眼神发暗。

“亚瑟。”

客厅里的两人闻声都回过头来。弗朗西斯语气轻松地和他打招呼，而亚瑟，他还未完全换下那条裙子，脸在那样的装束下显出前所未有的弱势。不过只要开口他就仍是那个语气淡漠的兄长，淡漠地叫他去吃早饭。

字母形状的麦片在牛奶碗中浮起，拼出两个A。阿尔弗雷德勾着勺柄，仔细听一墙之隔的谈话。

“你也看到了，尺寸正合适，简直就像量身订造的。你肯救急的话我自己贴钱付你酬劳好不好？”

“别做梦了弗朗西斯，你当观众是傻子还是瞎子？趁着时间还够找个女人替换上场吧，又不是那么重要的角色。”

“确实有替换人选，长得也蛮漂亮，可她无论如何都背不下台词。但你对这出剧的台词早就倒背如流了吧？”

“我对莎士比亚也倒背如流，怎么没见你请我去？”

法国人似乎还想说什么，亚瑟打断了他。“不行就是不行，你耗上一天我也不会答应。我给你几个号码，应该能找到合适人选。这样还人情没问题吧？总之我不会穿着裙子去演出。”

弗朗西斯勉强接受了，收好亚瑟写的便签，将那条裙子重新叠好装进纸袋。他离开时路过厨房，冲阿尔弗雷德挥了挥手道别。阿尔弗雷德直勾勾地目送他身影消失在院墙边缘，舀起那两粒麦片咬下去，沉默地咀嚼。

“怎么起这么早。”亚瑟走到他身后，背对着他冲咖啡。

“我以为你故意用这种方式喊我起床呢。你们声音太大了。”

“吵醒你了啊，不好意思。”他感觉头发被人轻轻地揉了揉，不去看也能想象到亚瑟现在温柔的表情。阿尔弗雷德不动声色地躲了躲。

别碰我，我会忍不住扯着你的手腕把你摁在餐桌上。

“喝咖啡吗？还是想再睡一会儿？”

……

那天下午发生了什么？什么都没发生。阿尔弗雷德坐在自己房间里翻着新买回来的漫画书，纸上的小人从窗户跳出去，他的眼里只剩一片空白，想着的是和漫画全无关系的事。许多东西都在这一天里明了起来：为什么他总对弗朗西斯的到来抱有微妙的抵触，为什么亚瑟和他聊起恋爱的事让他烦心。这一切是从什么时候开始的？从什么时候开始一切变质的？

想弄清又无处可知。图书馆里能搜索到的书，最客气的也只是称之为心理疾病。阿尔弗雷德和一群同样失去父母的小孩子在一起时尚且不觉自己的人生太具戏剧性，现在意识到自己的爱慕会被归为犯罪就愈加哭笑不得。他没读完那本冗长的书，直接把它丢回了归还箱。犯罪就犯罪，反正他心底并未生出耻辱和愧疚。

但是亚瑟却做不到同样的事。

告白成功的瞬间都雷同，被拒的场景则各有千秋。按说因此故事该更有趣，阿尔弗雷德却只觉得那一晚乏善可陈，一同后来的大学几年都乏善可陈。在所有枯燥的日子里他想起毕业后暑假的第一天晚上，他喝了亚瑟倒的酒，吻他再被推开。那瓶酒后来被晾了好长时间才有人想起来去收。再尝时已经变了风味，酸涩完全盖过了甜味。

那么不枯燥的日子呢？譬如打球自己的球队获胜时，推荐信雪片一样堆上桌子时，他庆祝过后还是会想起那个晚上。亚瑟低垂的眉眼，在他面前几厘米吐出残忍话语时开合的嘴唇，泛红却目光斩钉截铁的绿色虹膜。他记得如此清晰，每每梦见那个夜晚却都只有亚瑟的背影。

上次圣诞节时回家，仗着这种日子亚瑟绝对不忍心做什么而用过分热烈的视线一直紧盯着，看他绷紧唇把杯子重重放下躲到他视线触不到的地方，看他夜里睡不着悄悄坐在壁炉旁翻贴满自己相片的相册。新年的晚上亚瑟贪杯多喝了些酒，在沙发上困得迷迷糊糊，把身体小小得蜷缩起来；阿尔弗雷德难得耐心又温柔地叫他回房间睡，结果亚瑟伸出手摸他的脸颊，摘了他的眼睛任性地丢到地毯上。

“怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德有点好笑地看着眼前的人。亚瑟醉了，他脸颊浮起了淡淡的粉色，聚焦困难的眼睛始终没从自己脸上移开。

半晌，亚瑟把手挪到了他脑后，像小时候那样揉他的头发，声线轻飘飘的：“你和以前不一样了。”

“我长大了，早就长大了。你一直不承认而已。”阿尔弗雷德握住他的手牵到唇边吻一下，蓝眼睛在昏黄的灯光下像阳光下深邃的湖，“我现在能直接抱你上楼，你信不信？”

“当然”，亚瑟另一只手揉了揉眼睛，撑着让自己不要睡过去，“你的话我哪句没信过。”

“比如，我说我喜欢你那句。”

亚瑟无奈地笑了，陷进沙发里，“别闹了，阿尔。”

阿尔弗雷德俯下身把他抱起，抱回到卧室的床上。他关上灯给亚瑟盖上被子，顺着亚瑟凝视的方向看出去，绽放的新年的烟花。阿尔弗雷德的视线转回到他脸上，亚瑟的瞳孔倒映着烟花从夜空流下的影子，光芒在里面熄灭。阿尔弗雷德俯身在他眉心吻了吻：“新年快乐。”

他等到亚瑟睡着了才在他唇上印了一个吻，回去自己卧室。他那天趴在窗边看到了新年第一天的日出。太阳升起来时他决定，再也不用这份感情折磨亚瑟了。

他的灵魂飘在空中看着那一晚熟睡的亚瑟，看到另一个自己坐在了他床边，整夜看着他。亚瑟背对着他的时候睁开了眼，泪水汹涌地落下来。

「自己」竟丝毫没有察觉。阿尔弗雷德立刻挪向亚瑟身边想给他擦干眼泪，靠近的动作像被人拉扯细线又飘回去的氢气球，远远地够不到。同一张床上，同一个夜晚，亚瑟悲痛地隐忍哭泣，「自己」却只是坐在他的身边看着窗外。你究竟在看什么？

你都错过了些什么？

静默的哭声是醒不来的梦魇，透明的眼泪变成心头血。阿尔弗雷德忽然睁开眼睛，心有余悸。一声尖叫让他把注意力放回睡着前没关掉的电视，那上面早已放映起午夜档的惊悚电影，大约就是他噩梦里的哭声来源。刚一睡醒就在一片黑暗中看到狰狞的脸让他瞬间清醒了彻底，关掉电视的同时彻底陷入黑暗。

亚瑟…还没回来吗？令人不安的恐惧感因这个念头疯长。让他只觉得如芒在背，骨髓发冷。

他耳边是自己飞快的心跳声。阿尔弗雷德咬着牙离开沙发去找灯的开关，光明回来的瞬间整个人靠到墙上。

明明亚瑟才是相信夜晚降临天使、花里藏有精灵的那个人，却从不怕白桌布下钻出幽灵。

阿尔弗雷德看了看时间，将近凌晨三点。亚瑟去哪儿了？

阿尔弗雷德往窗外栽着蔷薇的位置看，隔着玻璃的反光只看见自己一人的倒影。那些花在黑夜里还好吗？

如果夜里，在人们看不见的时候，花里真的会飞出精灵的话，那么在他看不见的地方，亚瑟应该也会想要在清晨和他交换早安吻。他忍不住再看一眼夜里的蔷薇，惦记种蔷薇的人。

他的蔷薇。

他的玫瑰、星辰和天使。

不知做什么消磨时间，阿尔弗雷德重新走回亚瑟的书房，再一次拉开抽屉看着倒扣的自己的相片，而后随意翻出其中一个本子读起来。

亚瑟的日记。封面平平无奇，或许正是为了防止勾起他的好奇心。这实在是多虑了。钢笔墨水显现出长久氧化后的颜色。他开始读第一页。

“圣诞节和新年总是让人期待，难得会让家里有家的氛围。”

“雪化了，雪人的眼泪无声无息带走它。从前在门口堆雪人的他也不会再在冬天拿雪球扔我了。”

“不可以。他应该有完美的人生。他只是混淆了所有名为喜欢的情感，自然而然喜欢上接触最多的人。生活不是小说，他的人生也不是稿纸，至少不是我的稿纸，我不能把他写成一部禁断之恋。他该毕业，成为未来几十年教授和学生谈话里也闪光的那个人，做他喜欢的研究，遇见另一个志同道合的人和他一起待在实验室，一起回家吃晚饭，聊孩子要去哪所学校。命运亏欠他前八年的东西够多了，不能再做减法了。上学时如果他多花点时间谈恋爱而不是看书和漫画就会明白，爱情不是他想象的那样。我们的关系再进一步就没退路了。比起彻底失去他，这样对双方都好。”

翻过页，纸张忽然简洁起来，贴着一张车票，一张他侧脸的照片。遥遥隔着人群，模糊的侧脸。再翻页，背面写着一小段话：

“长大了性格还是一点没变。以前生着病还悄悄拿冰淇淋吃，现在则学会了偷亲人；偷拿冰淇淋时不懂得把空位补上，偷亲人时不懂得多等几小时让人睡熟。傻死了。”

你都错过了些什么？

空气寂静得有些尴尬，但亚瑟不得不接过阿尔弗雷德递的冰淇淋，暂时放弃形象去舔不停融化的奶油。这正是阿尔弗雷德买下冰淇淋的原因。两个人一起坐在长凳上，盯着对面庭院沧桑的木招牌。

“你喜欢巧克力味吗？”

“我更喜欢薄荷味。”

“可我是按我的喜好选的。给你我认为最好的，这样不好吗？”显然阿尔并不需要他回答，自顾自继续说，“你把我从这里接到你家，但我早就不是住在这里的那个小孩子了。你又在缅怀什么呢？”

“不愿意说也没关系。你从来不说你的想法，也没告诉过我你的事情。放心好了，作为你唯一的家人，我今年圣诞节不会继续窝在宿舍了。”

亚瑟显出犹豫的神色，“我和我的家人成年后就没有往来了。”

“嗯”，阿尔弗雷德敷衍地点了点头，“看得出来，所以我的说法也没有问题吧？”

“你脸上蹭到奶油了。”亚瑟伸过手来要帮他擦去，被他一把抓住手腕。

“你得明白一件事，你不会再失去家人了，但是我不可能再叫你一声哥哥了。信不信随你，反正有接下来的几十年，你慢慢接受吧。还有，你可以不改姓。”

那一点奶油最后也沾到了亚瑟唇上。


End file.
